Delincuentes con encanto
by DobexiisDobs
Summary: Las hermanas Utonio, tres chicas normales, encontrarán un baúl que les dará los poderes para convertirse en las protectoras de la ciudad de Townsville y luchar contra los demonios y delincuentes que acechan a cada esquina. Pero ciertas personas les complicarán esa misión...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Al principio este fic iba a ser de las Powerpuff Girls Z pero luego cambié de opinión y lo publico aquí.**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

_***Aquí las chicas tienen 16 años y no son superheroínas (aún).**_

…_**..**_

_**..**_

Sonaba la campana que anunciaba que la última clase del día ya había terminado. Los alumnos recogían a toda prisa sus cosas para comenzar cuanto antes el fin de semana. En uno de los pasillos una joven de pelo largo y anaranjado ordenaba su taquilla mientras observaba disimuladamente al chico que tenía al lado. _Qué guapo – _pensaba.

-Bombón, ¿estás lista? – _llamó una rubia de su misma edad mientras se acercaba a ella junto a una morena de ojos verdes. _

_-_Sí, ya podemos irnos. – _respondió cerrando la taquilla y echando un último vistazo al muchacho de antes _

Salieron de la escuela emocionadas por el fin de semana que las esperaba. Iban a pasar los dos días en la montaña esquiando.

-Estoy impaciente por que llegue mañana – _comentó la chica morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

-Sí, yo también. Me muero por ver cuántos chicos guapos habrá por allí – _dijo la pelirroja sonrojada y con corazones en los ojos _

-¿Y tú qué opinas Burbuja?

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ir pero… - _agachó la cabeza_ – Tuve que rechazar una cita con el chico que me gusta...

-No te preocupes – _intervino la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa – _El lunes lo verás y hablaréis de todas formas.

-Sí, tienes razón – _respondió Burbuja más animada y siguieron caminando_

_-_Chicas, mirad allí. – _Bombón señalaba un descampado _– ¡Ahí hay algo que brilla!

-Pues yo no veo nada de nada – _dijo Bellota buscando con la mirada aquello de lo que hablaba su hermana_

_-_Yo también lo veo – _Burbuja también señaló el lugar – _Vayamos a ver qué es.

Las tres se acercaron al lugar del que salía un pequeño brillo. Se desilusionaron al ver que sólo era un baúl viejo de madera. Bombón se agachó y lo miró más de cerca, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo. De repente apareció de la nada una pequeña luz arriba del baúl y al desaparecer vieron una pequeña llave.

-Vale, eso fue raro – _comentó Bellota alzando una ceja _

_-_¿Creéis que deberíamos abrirlo? – _preguntó Burbuja con la voz temblorosa _

Bombón cogió la llave y la examinó. Era dorada con detalles plateados. Introdujo con cuidado la llave en la cerradura.

-Qué extraño… no se abre. – _las tres se quedaron mirando el baúl durante un rato_

_-_Trae que tú no sabes – _gruñó Bellota y le quitó la llave de la mano, luego intentó ella abrir pero no pudo tampoco _

-Parece que tú tampoco listilla – _dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón y volvió a meter ella la llave en la cerradura _

De repente la tierra empezó a temblar violentamente haciendo que las tres cayeran al suelo. Del cielo cayó una luz cegadora que las envolvió y la llave empezó a girar sola dentro de la cerradura. La tapa del baúl se abrió lentamente dejando salir más luces de colores de su interior.

-Chicas… ¿qué está pasando? – _gritó histéricamente Bombón _

_-¡_No lo sé pero estoy asustada! – _contestó la rubia_

-¡No seáis cobardes! – _replicó la morena creyendo que estaba soñando_

Las luces desaparecieron lentamente y el temblor paró dejando a las chicas más tranquilas pero confusas. En cuanto su respiración se calmó se acercaron al baúl para ver qué había dentro.

Se llevaron otra decepción al ver que dentro del baúl sólo había tres pequeñas cajitas; una de color rosa con forma de corazón, una de color azul con forma redonda y una de color verde con forma de estrella. Cada una cogió la cajita de su respectivo color y las examinaron.

-Vale, ¿y esto qué es? – _Burbuja y Bombón se encogieron de hombros – _Todo esto ha sido muy extraño, creo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí

-¿Y si abrimos las cajitas primero? – _la rubia sonreía tímidamente esperando un sí por parte de sus hermanas_

_-_Vale, las abrimos a la de tres. Uno, dos… tres.

En el momento en que abrieron las tapas, de dentro de las cajitas empezó a salir de nuevo una luz cegadora que envolvió a cada una de ellas.

_**Bombón POV (o como se escriba el pov este, quiero decir que habla ella .-.) **_

Cuando abrí la caja salió de ella una luz de color rosa que me envolvió. Mi cabello se soltó y mi ropa desapareció. En mis pies aparecieron unas botas blancas de tacón alto que casi me llegaban a las rodillas. Unos guantes de color blanco cubrieron mis manos y en lugar de mi uniforme apareció un hermoso vestido de color rosa con lazos y detalles blancos y rojos, me llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Mi cabello cambió su color, pasó de anaranjado a rubio y se recogió en una coleta muy alta y mi moño rojo desapareció. Mis ojos se volvieron de color rojo sangre.

De repente sin querer de mi boca salieron las palabras: 'Kate Pink', lo cual fue muy extraño.

_**Burbuja POV**_

Abrí mi cajita y de repente me vi dentro de una especie de aurora boreal inmensa. Mi uniforme escolar se transformo en un lindísimo vestido que me llegaba a las rodillas, era de color azul con detalles negros y blancos y con un gran cinturón negro brillante.

En lugar de mis zapatos aparecieron unos botines negros de tacón alto que me llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo.

Mi cabello se tornó de color castaño y mis coletas se hicieron más voluminosas, y se agarraron con dos lazos de color blanco. Mis ojos se volvieron de color verde oscuro.

Luego inconcientemente dije unas palabras que no logré comprender: 'Angelina Blue'.

_**Bellota POV**_

Abrí la dichosa caja y casi me quedo ciega. Mis zapatos se convirtieron en unas botas de plataforma negras que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y encima con unos tacones altísimos.

Mi uniforme se transformó en un vestido de color verde que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con detalles negros, luego aparecieron unos guantes negros y brillantes que me llegaban casi hasta los codos.

Mi pelo se volvió largo hasta la cintura y pasó de ser negro a ser blanco con mechas negras y en mi cabeza apareció una diadema de color negro. Mis ojos pasaron de ser verdes a ser azules.

Al final en vez de soltar una palabrota como debería haber sido, dije: 'Nina Green'.

_**POV normal (hablo yo xD)**_

Las luces desaparecieron y las chicas por poco se desmayan al verse. No parecían ellas, ni ellas mismas hubieran sido capaces de reconocerse.

-¿Chicas? ¿Sois vosotras? – _preguntó Burbuja frotándose los ojos _

_-_¿Qué nos ha pasado? – _Bombón miraba su ropa sin entender nada _

-Esto es una horrible pesadilla de la que nos despertaremos en cualquier momento – _la morena estiraba su vestido hacia abajo intentando cubrirse las piernas lo máximo posible _

-Deberíamos buscar ayuda – _sugirió la menor de las tres_

-Ya, ¿y qué decimos? – _empezó a regañarla Bellota - _¿Que hemos encontrado un baúl y que nos hemos disfrazado de magical girls?

-Yo no quise decir eso…

El suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo y el cielo se nubló de repente. En la tierra se abrió un enorme agujero del que salía de nuevo la luz cegadora de antes y un tentáculo gigante las arrastró a las tres hacia las profundidades…

_**.**_

_**No sé si esta historia está fuera de lugar, pero igual la publicaré aquí. Ya sé que no es como los fics que suele publicar en esta categoría la gente, pero me hacía ilusión :'(. **_

_**Los villanos irán apareciendo poco a poco y en el próximo capítulo ya saldrán los chicos. ¡Qué ganas tengo! *_* **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

El suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo y el cielo se nubló de repente. En la tierra se abrió un enorme agujero del que salía de nuevo la luz cegadora de antes y un tentáculo gigante las arrastró a las tres hacia las profundidades. El agujero se cerró después de eso.

A medida que iban bajando, la temperatura aumentaba más y más. Las tres chillaban a todo pulmón como si eso fuera a servir de algo, mientras el tentáculo las apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

De repente, delante de ellas vieron a la criatura que las había cogido. Era una especie de pulpo gigante y viscoso, con muchísimos ojos de color amarillo repartido por toda su cabeza.

-Chicas… ¿qué es eso? – _chilló Burbuja _

-¡Esto es el fin! – _gritó Bellota cerrando los ojos – _Bombón, Burbuja, ¿alguna vez os he dicho lo mucho que os quiero?

-No, pero creo que este es un buen momento para hacerlo – _Bombón estaba a punto de llorar _

La boca de aquel monstruo se abrió, era enorme y estaba llena de dientes afilados como cuchillos. Cuando el tentáculo que sujetaba a las chicas estuvo justo encima de aquel enorme pozo sin fondo, las soltó. No pudo masticarlas porque cayeron directamente por su garganta.

Se deslizaron como por un tobogán hasta el estómago del monstruo y al caer quedaron empapadas por un líquido de color lila.

-¡Qué asco! – _gruñó la Bellota - _¿Qué clase mierda es esta?

-Debe ser el jugo gástrico

-Sí eso debe ser. ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que acaba de pasar? – _gritó histérica la más pequeña_

-Que un monstruo ha intentado comernos.

-¿Ha intentado? – _preguntó retóricamente la mayor – ¡_Si sólo lo hubiera intentado ahora no estaríamos aquí!

-Lo ha intentado, porque yo no pienso quedarme aquí – _replicó cruzándose de brazos_

-Y dime Bellota, ¿cómo piensas salir?

-Y yo qué sé… Creí que tendrías un plan, como eres TAN lista…

-¿Qué insinúas con eso, eh? – _Bombón estaba indignada – _Si eres tú tan lista, ¿por qué no piensas en algo para salir de aquí en vez de esperar a que yo lo haga?

-¡Pues lo haré, ya lo verás, y quedarás como una tonta cuando lo consiga!

-¡Ya veremos quién es la tonta cuando…

-¡CHICAS! – _chilló de nuevo la menor - _¡Peleando no resolveremos nada!

-Burbuja tiene razón – _coff coff (tos) – _Pero comenzó Bellota – _coff coff _

-¡Mentira! – _replicó ésta _

-Bellota – _dijo Burbuja señalando la cabeza de Bellota – _tu diadema está… brillando

Efectivamente, la diadema de Bellota desprendía una luz de color verde. Ésta se la quitó y la observó con el ceño fruncido por unos instantes, con la misma curiosidad que sus hermanas. La diadema comenzó a aumentar su tamaño rápidamente, hasta que hizo casi más grande que Bellota y se convirtió en una espada, después de lo cual dejó de brillar.

-¡Impresionante! – _gritó Bellota con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa – ¡_Esto es genial!

-¿Me dejas verla? – _Burbuja agarró la espada, pero en el momento en que su hermana la soltó, ésta se cayó junto con la espada - _¡Cómo pesa! No puedo levantarla…

-Bah, no pesa nada - _replicó la dueña levantando el arma con una sola mano – _Veamos si corta esta maravilla.

Bellota agarró la espada con las dos manos y se la clavó en el estómago al monstruo, que empezó a moverse frenéticamente haciendo que perdieran el equilibro. Cuando logró levantarse, le volvió a clavar la espada y cortó un gran pedazo de carne dejando un agujero abierto por el que lograron salir.

Comenzaron a correr tan rápido como su tacones les permitían, pero fueron de nuevo perseguidas por uno de los tentáculos del pulpo. Bellota se detuvo y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, dio un salto increíble y lo cortó en dos, haciendo que saliera el mismo líquido que había en el estómago. El monstruo hizo un ruido que ellas interpretaron como gemido de dolor.

Se adentraron en un túnel oscuro donde los tentáculos no cabían y avanzaron poco a poco hacia una pequeña luz que se veía al fondo.

-Eso estuvo cerca – _comentó Bombón señalando la entrada al túnel _

-Bueno, ¿y quién logró sacarnos del estómago de ese pulpo? – _preguntó Bellota con una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa _

_-_¡Tú, cómo te quiero! – _Burbuja se lanzó a su hermana dándole un abrazo _

_-_Tú, Bellota – _gruñó su hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido _

_-_Hace mucho calor ¿no?

-¿A cuántos metros de profundidad debemos estar? – _Bellota y Bombón se encogieron de hombros _

_-_Mirad allí – _Bellota corrió hacia la luz al final del túnel y las otras la siguieron – _Esto es…

-¡Es el volcán de Townsville! – _exclamó Burbuja – _Es inmenso. ¿Cómo vamos a subir?

-Parece imposible llegar hasta la cima… - _dijo Bombón mirando hacia arriba _

-¿Y si saltamos? – _propuso la menor de las tres y empezó a dar saltos con los brazos hacia arriba_

_-_Menuda tontería – _murmuró Bellota sentándose en el suelo _

_-_Por lo… menos… hay que… intentarlo… - _decía mientras daba saltos. Así como saltaba, de repente, al despegarse sus pies del suelo, dos enormes alas blancas se desplegaron en su espalda haciendo que casi cayera hasta que consiguió batirlas._

_-_¡Wow! – _saltó Bombón - _¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¡Fue espectacular!

-¡Yo sólo salté y aparecieron! – _respondió la pequeña mirando sus alas sin dar crédito a sus ojos_

Bellota y Bombón empezaron a saltar también con la esperanza de que les salieran alas como las de su hermana pequeña. Al tercer salto que Bellota, también se desplegaron dos alas blancas que en seguida comenzó a batir. A la mayor le costó más, pero sus alas también salieron.

-¡Miradme! – _gritaba Bellota eufórica – ¡_Puedo volar!

-Salgamos de aquí – _dijo Bombón y las tres volaron hacia la boca del volcán _

Siguieron volando más arriba hasta que llegaron a las nubes. No podían creer lo que estaban viviendo, les parecía un sueño. Tenían alas, podían volar, Bellota tenía una espada… Pero les parecieron demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día. Pero ahora tenían otro problema. ¿Cómo volvían a ser ellas? Mientras volaban por el cielo, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las observaba.

-¿Cuándo las atacaremos? – _preguntó un chico rubio de ojos verdes_

_-_Eso, yo ya no puedo esperar para darles una buena paliza – _añadió otro rubio cuyos ojos eran marrones _

_-_Calma muchachos, todo a su debido tiempo – _contestó un moreno de ojos grises – _si nuestros planes no fallan, mañana mismo serán todas nuestras…

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**No me gusta cómo quedó este capítulo, pero bueno… el próximo será mejor.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, acepto críticas y ¡sed felices!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me salvé, no me quitan el Internet **_*_*_** OMG ¡gracias! Bueno, pasemos a la historia ya. Espero que les guste. ^^ Aviso que es un poco largo.**_

…

_**.**_

-¡Qu… qué f…f…f…frío hace! - _titiritaba la ojiverde abrazándose a sí misma por el frío viendo cómo caía la nieve_

-No te quejes Bellota, te dijimos que cogieras una chaqueta más gruesa – _la regañó su padre, el profesor Utonio _

_-_Sí, además ya sabías que íbamos a la montaña, no a la playa – _añadió Bombón y Bellota le dirigió una mirada asesina – _No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.

_-_Lo que tú digas – _gruñó la morena - _¿Vamos ya al hotel o qué?

-Claro, sacad vuestras cosas del maletero del coche y vamos – _el profesor sacó una maleta y las chicas otras tres más pequeñas del maletero _

Al entrar al hotel quedaron asombradas ya que era todavía mejor visto por dentro. Lámparas preciosas colgadas del techo, decenas de empleados corriendo de arriba abajo, mesitas con manteles blancos…

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – _preguntó un botones (__**se dice así, ¿no?**_) _que sostenía un montón de hojas en su mano_

-Sí. Hemos reservado dos habitaciones, somos la familia Utonio. – _respondió el profesor con amabilidad_

_-_Por supuesto – _dijo revisando una de las hojas – _les mostraré sus habitaciones, acompáñenme.

Los ojos de Bellota brillaron al ver una chimenea encendida, mientras Burbuja y Bombón subían las escaleras tras los botones y el profesor. Se detuvieron en la planta de arriba y caminaron por el pasillo lleno de puertas blancas y pomos dorados. La pelirroja se detuvo ante una puerta que a diferencia de las otras no tenía número. Sin apartar la vista siguió andando y sin querer se tropezó con el cordón desatado de su zapato y cayó al suelo. _Qué torpe soy – _pensó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – _Bombón levantó la vista y se encontró con un rostro desconocido, era un chico pelirrojo de ojos intensamente rojos que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – _Venga, no pensarás quedarte ahí tirada todo el día, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no – _respondió levemente sonrojada y cogió su mano – _Gracias

-No hay por qué darlas, y ten más cuidado – _el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo y desapareció _

_-_¿Bombón? – _la llamó el profesor desde la otra punta del pasillo _

_-_Ya voy papá – _se ató los cordones y corrió hasta donde se encontraban los demás – _Wow, ¿esta es nuestra habitación? – _preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos _

_-_Sí, la mía es la de al lado – _contestó el profesor - _Nos vemos luego, chicas. – _la puerta se cerró y las tres se quedaron solas _

-Esto es lo más increíble que nos ha podido pasar – _chilló Burbuja y se lanzó sobre una de las camas - _¡Qué blandita!

-Creo que olvidas lo que nos pasó ayer – _añadió Bellota con el ceño fruncido – _Menos mal que a Bombón se le ocurrió lo de volver a abrir las cajas, porque si no aún iríamos vestidas de magical girls…

-Pues a mí me gustó, sobre todo volar… fue increíble – _dijo Bombón moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo _

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado. – _la rubia saltó de la cama - _¿Vamos a esquiar?

-¿Ahora? Pero si es temprano, son las nueve de la mañana, calentémonos un poco y…

-¡No! – _la interrumpió la pelirroja – _Vamos ahora.

Se pusieron la ropa adecuada para la ocasión y se dirigieron hacia una tienda cerca del hotel donde vendían esquís. Bombón se compró unos de color rosa, Burbuja de color azul y gris y cuando a Bellota le llegó el turno…

-Yo quiero aquellos verdes y negros de ahí – _dijo señalando unos apoyados en la pared _

_-_Tiene suerte, señorita – _dijo el anciano que los vendía – _Son los últimos que quedan de ese color – _Bellota estaba a punto de pagarle cuando alguien se interpuso _

_-_Me los llevo yo – _era un chico alto de ojos verdes oscuros y pelo negro corto y despeinado – _tome señor – _dijo dándole el dinero _

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – _gritó Bellota fuera de sí – _Son míos, así que ya te estás quitando del medio.

-¿Tuyos? – _se rió entre dientes – _Mira nena, mejor compra aquellos de ahí y no me molestes – _señaló unos de color naranja _

_-_Te voy a… - _Bellota ya temblaba de rabia_

-Señorita, págueme y olvidemos este asunto – _intervino el anciano y le dio a la morena los esquís que quería, mientras el ojiverde los miraba indignado _

-Gracias – _le pagó y salió junto a sus hermanas mientras miraba al muchacho con una sonrisa triunfal – ¿_habéis visto a ese idiota? Quería llevarse mis esquís.

-Hay que ver qué poca vergüenza tienen algunos – _añadió Burbuja _

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se dirigían los demás esquiadores. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, pero a nadie pareció importarle. De repente notaron que su alrededor ya no había nadie. Qué extraño, hacía unos minutos había mucha gente. ¿Se perdieron acaso? Siguieron avanzando con el viento golpeándoles las caras.

-¿Chicas, dónde están todos?

-No lo sé, Bombón, creo que estamos perdidas – _respondió Burbuja, caminando cada vez con más dificultad _

_-_¿Y si regresamos por donde vinimos? – _sugirió la morena y dio media vuelta _

¿Y hacia dónde iban? Sus huellas se habían borrado y no veían ni el hotel, ni la tienda, ni la gente. Estaban en medio de la nada y parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Siguieron caminando hacia delante con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero cada vez se sentían más desorientadas.

-Tengo una idea, pero no sé si va a funcionar – _dijo Bombón - _¿tenéis aquí vuestras cajitas?

-Yo sí – _contestó Bellota sin dudarlo un instante _

_-_Yo también – _añadió Burbuja. La líder les hizo una señal y las abrieron. _

Todo sucedió igual que el día anterior. De las cajitas salieron luces cegadoras que envolvieron a cada una de ellas. Sus colores de pelo y de ojos cambiaron y sus vestidos y zapatos también. Pero ahora sí que pasarían frío…

-Kate Pink

-Angelina Blue

-Nina Green

Bellota se aguantó la risa durante unos segundos pero al final no pudo resistir y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes? – _preguntó Bombón enfadada con las manos en la cintura _

_-_Pues… - _cogió aire y siguió riendo – _De esos nombres que hemos dicho… ajajajaja

-Pues yo no sé por qué lo dije – _comentó Burbuja – _me salió sin querer

-Tal vez sea para ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades, como en las películas

-A lo mejor… ajajajaja – _seguía riendo como una loca – _pero son absurdos ajajajaja

…

_**En alguna parte del hotel…***_

-¡Qué rabia, esa idiota se llevó los esquís! – _decía el moreno de antes mientras lanzaba almohadas contra la pared _

_-_Déjate de tonterías, Butch. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí. Deberíamos estar en Townsville peleando contra las tontas esas – _gruñó su hermano mayor mientras bebía café con leche_

_-_Ya lo sabemos Brick, pero mamá quiso un fin de semana en las montañas, y papá le concede cualquier capricho, ya lo sabes – _dijo el menor de los tres encogiéndose de hombros _

-He oído que esta noche habrá un baile de máscaras y disfraces en el hotel – _el moreno y el rubio le miraron - _¿Os apetece que bajemos? Empieza a las diez de la noche.

-Eso está muy bien, pero aún no son ni las diez de la mañana.

-Además, ¿qué haremos en una fiesta de estas? – _murmuró el rubio tapándose con una manta _

-Yo qué sé… bailar, conocer tías…

-Eh, mirad eso – _exclamó el moreno acercándose rápidamente a la ventana – ¡_mirad esa luz!

-No lo puedo creer – _el pelirrojo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos – _ellas también están aquí. Pero… no veo de dónde viene exactamente la luz, deben estar muy lejos

-¿Qué pensáis hacer, salir a buscarlas? – _dijo el ojiazul sarcásticamente _

_-_Hasta que por fin dices algo inteligente, Boomer – _respondió Brick sacando un collar de su bolsillo _

…

_**Mientras tanto con las chicas…***_

-¿De qué nos sirvió transformarnos? ¡Si volamos se nos llevará el viento! – _gritaba la morena mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus alas de la nieve _

-Está bien, fue mala idea… - _reconoció la mayor y se giró a ver a la rubia, bueno, ahora castaña de ojos verdes - _¡Burbuja! – _chilló _

-¿Qué sucede? – _preguntó inocentemente_

Bellota también se giró al escuchar el grito de su hermana mayor. Detrás de Burbuja había un ser alto por lo menos dos metros y más peludo que cualquier animal que hubieran visto. El color de su pelo era blanco y en algunas partes rosado. Levantó uno de sus brazos dispuesto a golpear a Burbuja, pero Bellota se le adelantó con una patada que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Corred chicas, es el hombre de las nieves! – _chilló Bombón _

-O el profesor de matemáticas se ha quitado la ropa – _replicó la morena echando a correr _

_-_Burbuja estás bi… - _la mayor no pudo acabar la frase ya que vio que Burbuja no se encontraba ahí - _¿Bellota, dónde está Burbuja?

-¡Chicas, no podéis correr más rápido? – _gritaba la menor a unos veinte metros delante de sus hermanas _

_-_¿Desde cuándo Burbuja es tan rápida? – _Bellota se frotó los ojos – _Nunca deja de sorprenderme

Mientras corría, Bombón vio que su vestido empezaba a brillar por la zona de su cintura. Apareció un cinturón negro y fino del cual colgaba una pequeña cadena brillante. Recordando la espada de Bellota, descolgó la cadena del cinturón y vio cómo la luz se iba haciendo más fuerte. La cadena también aumentó su tamaño rápidamente, se hizo larga y muy gruesa. Bellota sintió algo de envidia al ver la cadena, ella también quiso una.

Bombón dio media vuelta y saltó por encima del yeti, quedando detrás de él. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ella lo envolvió con la cadena, inmovilizándolo al instante. El monstruo comenzó a gruñir y a revolverse intentando librarse de la cadena, pero no pudo.

-Tengo que admitirlo, buen trabajo hermana – _dijo Bellota con una sonrisa y le dio una patada al yeti en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente – _así que tú también tienes un arma, como mi espada

_-_Por lo visto sí – _contestó rascándose la nuca y soltó al 'prisionero' - _¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Por ahí hay una cueva, propongo que lo dejemos ahí – _intervino Burbuja señalando el lugar al que se refería _

_-_¿Y cómo vamos a llevarlo hasta ahí?

-Ya lo llevo yo – _Bellota agarró uno de los enerotes brazos del monstruo y lo arrastró sin ningún esfuerzo, seguida por sus hermanas _

_-_Bueno, aquí estará bien – _comentó la mayor cuando la morena soltó al peludo _

_-_Sí, Peludito ya tiene un nuevo hogar – _añadió la menor _

_-_¿Peludito? – _Bellota volvía a aguantarse la risa _

_-_Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir. ¿Verdad que le queda bien?

-Lo que tú digas… ajajajaja

-Ya estamos – _susurró Bombón y suspiró _

Pasaron más de dos horas dando vueltas sin encontrar ni el hotel, ni a ninguna persona. Estaban muertas de frío y hambrientas. Al ver que así no lograrían nada, decidieron separarse. Cada una se fue por un lado.

_**Bellota POV**_

Vaya mierda de día. Ya les dije que esperáramos un poco, pero no. Cada vez caía más nieve, me di por vencida, ya no iba a encontrar el hotel. Estaba anocheciendo. ¿Qué hora debía ser? ¿Las siete? Vi una cueva y me acerqué. A simple vista no era la de antes, la de Peludito. Me dio mucha risa de nuevo ese nombre, menudas ocurrencias tenía mi hermana.

La cueva no era muy grande, al contrario. En el Fondo vi una silueta al lado de una hoguera. Me acerqué al desgraciado o desgraciada que seguramente se había perdido como yo, al principio no pude ver si era hombre o mujer.

Al parecer escuchó mis pasos porque se giró. Era un chico. Un chico rubio con el pelo corto atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran verdes, parecidos a los míos. Iba vestido con una camiseta verde oscura, con una chaqueta de cuero negra encima y un pantalón tejano un poco ancho. Me gustaron sus botas militares.

-¿Quién eres tú? – _pregunté con el ceño fruncido sin esperar respuesta alguna _

_-_Mi nombre es Jack Rude, pero puedes llamarme el chico que te matará – _respondió con una sonrisa forzada y se puso de pie desenfundando una espada_

_-_Ah, perfecto – _lo que me faltaba por oír _

_**Bombón POV**_

Tardé, pero por fin llegué. Nunca me había alegrado tanto por encontrar algo. El reloj que había fuera mostraba las nueve en punto. Debía informar rápido a papá sobre lo que sucedió. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que aún iba a Kate. ¡Qué tonta! Pero nadie me prestó atención. Sabe dios por qué.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mucha gente con largos vestidos y trajes. Algunos también llevaban máscaras. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Aquí tiene – _el mismo botones de antes me dio una máscara blanca – _disfrute de la fiesta, comienza dentro de una hora.

¡Una fiesta! Menos mal. Debía encontrar un lugar discreto para volver a ser yo. Pero… ¿dónde? De repente alguien me tocó el hombro. Me giré y vi a un chico con una máscara dorada. Su pelo era negro, corto y despeinado, y sus ojos eran de color gris. Llevaba un pantalón militar algo ancho con botas militares. También llevaba una sudadera de color negro y un chaleco rojo encima.

Me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era muy guapo. Me quedé embobada cuando me agarró de la mano y me llevó al gran comedor vacío donde tendría lugar la fiesta. Todo era extraño, pero me di cuenta tarde.

-¿Quién eres tú? – _pregunté alejándome de él al ver que desenfundaba una gran espada_

_-_Me llamo Blaze, Blaze Hard. Pero no creo que importe porque no saldrás viva de aquí.

Tragué saliva y pensé: _Mierda. _

_**Burbuja POV**_

Estaba casi oscuro del todo, pronto no vería ni siquiera el camino por el que iba, aunque tampoco es que se viese algo entre la nieve excepto los árboles.

Creí que ese sería mi final. Nunca creí que terminaría así. Sola, triste, muerta de frío en medio de la montaña entre la nieve. Ya no sentía ni las piernas. Caí de rodillas y me abracé a mí misma para intentar calentarme un poco. Cerré los ojos pero los abrí en seguida, no debía quedarme dormida. Intenté levantarme sin éxito, mis piernas no aguantaron. Levanté la vista y por un momento pensé que estaba salvada, pero no era así.

Delante de mí había un chico alto y de pelo rubio corto y despeinado, con el flequillo encima de sus ojos, y sus ojos, creo que eran marrones. ¡Dios! ¿No tenía frío? Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro, unos tejanos y unas botas militares. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus alas negras.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Lo miré durante unos instantes esperando a que hiciera algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – _pregunté mientras temblaba de frío, él sonrió_

_-_Yo soy Angel Fear. ¿Sabes por qué me llamo 'fear', verdad? – _negué con la cabeza alzando una ceja_

_-_Porque seré tu mayor miedo – _vi una luz detrás de él y luego lo vi sujetando un arco – _Si es que sobrevives para sentir cualquier emoción.

No sé de dónde, pero sacó una flecha y me apuntó. Supe que dispararía en cualquier momento, así que sólo cerré los ojos y esperé a que llegara el final…

_**Madre mía, ¡qué largo! Nunca he escrito nada semejante. Espero que os haya gustado y prometo que el próximo será más corto. **_

_**¡Que pasen una feliz semana y sean felices!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Eso habrá que verlo, chico rubio – _murmuró Bellota y se quitó la diadema de la cabeza, y ésta se convirtió en una espada al momento – _No pareces tan duro como tu nombre indica, a mí no me engañas – _sonrió con burla_

-Je –_rió entre dientes – _parece que la gatita tiene ganas jugar, juguemos pues, gatita

-Cuidado con esta gata porque puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa… - _respondió la morena y apoyó la espada en su hombro _

Butch dio un salto hacia Bellota con la intención de herirla con su espada, pero ella lo vio venir y esquivó el golpe. Ella repitió el ataque de Butch, pero él fue más rápido y ambas espadas chocaron la una contra la otra. Los dos hacían fuerza para derribar al contrincante, pero ninguno cedía. El rubio se dio cuenta de que él sujetaba su espada con las dos manos mientras que Bellota aguantaba la suya solo con una mano. Ella sonrió al ver una gota de sudor en la frente del chico. 

-¿Ya estás cansado? – _preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisita _

_-_No digas estupideces – _replicó el ojiverde inmediatamente – _será mejor que te rindas

Aquellos ojos verdes se iluminaron de repente y del cielo cayó un relámpago encima de él. Bellota retrocedió al ver que los músculos del chico aumentaron de tamaño, dos alas negras aparecieron en su espalda y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mierda… - _susurró la morena antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra él para pelear_

…

_**..**_

-¿Cómo que no saldré viva de aquí? – _chilló Bombón intentando abrir la puerta para salir _

_-_Está cerrada, no puedes abrirla a menos que la derives – _dijo tranquilamente el moreno – _pero no posees suficiente fuerza para hacer eso

-¿Por qué has dicho eso de que no saldré viva de aquí? – _repitió _

_-_Venga Kate, eres una chica lista – _murmuró aburrido – _tú, yo, una espada, una sala vacía…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso es lo de menos, ¡prepárate para morir!

Brick desapareció del lugar en el que se encontraba y apareció al lado de Bombón en cuestión de segundos. Apoyó la punta de su espada en el estómago de la rubia y ella no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, todo sucedió demasiado de prisa.

Sin embargo, al intentar clavarle la espada, sucedió algo inesperado. Bombón fue envuelta por una luz rosada semi-transparente que envió el arma de Brick a la otra punta de la sala.

En ese momento, en la mano de ella apareció una pulsera dorada brillante. Emitía la misma luz que la cadena, por la cual cosa Bombón supo lo que debía hacer. Se quitó la pulsera y ésta inmediatamente se convirtió en un largo palo de oro con una esfera en cada punta.

Brick apretó sus dientes de rabia al ver lo que sucedía, cogió rápidamente su espada y se dispuso a atacar a la rubia de nuevo, pero sin mucho éxito porque ella se defendía bien con su nuevo artefacto.

…

_**..**_

_**Burbuja POV**_

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque, de hecho ahí no había nada. Sólo luz, por todas partes. Era como mirar al sol de frente. Ya no tenía frío, ni miedo, nada. Ese lugar me daba paz. ¿Y si había disparado y ya estaba muerta? Lo cierto es que se estaba muy bien.

-Por fin despertaste, Angelina.

¿Angelina? ¡No! ¡Soy Burbuja! Un momento, ¿quién era? Vi una silueta acercándose a mí. Una mujer alta y esbelta. A medida que se iba acercando la veía cada vez mejor. Era muy bella, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos y sin mangas. Se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano y puso algo en ella.

Era una especie de piedrecilla de color azul, o un cristal, o una… ¿gema? La miré sin comprender, y ella puso la gema en mi frente.

-¿Estoy muerta? – _balbuceé temiendo la respuesta, ella sonrió con ternura y me acarició el pelo_

_-_Claro que no, querida, me he colado en tu sueño.

-¿Mi sueño? Eso significa que sigo en la montaña – _ella asintió - _¿y esta gema?

-La necesitas para usar tus poderes, Angelina

-¿Mis poderes? ¡Tú sabes algo de todo esto! ¿Cuéntame por qué nos transformamos? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Este no será nuestro último encuentro, querida, ahora tengo que irme y tú has de despertar

-¡No, espera! – _pero desapareció _

Volví a sentir el frío infernal de la montaña y un dolor poco más abajo del hombro. Abrí los ojos y me vi sentada en la nieve, apoyada en una piedra. Tenía una flecha clavada. Maldición, estaba sangrando mucho. Con la otra mano la agarré y me la arranqué. Solté un grito ahogado y la herida comenzó a sangrar más aún.

Me levanté con dificultad, ya había dejado de nevar y el viento no era nada fuerte. Di media vuelta y me estremecí. Él estaba detrás de mí. No se había ido.

-De modo que sigues viva…

-Se necesita algo más que una flechita para matarme – _respondí haciéndome la dura, ahora había que atenerse a las consecuencias… _

_**¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si no lo borraré y escribiré otro. xD **_

_**¡Que pasen una buena semana y sean felices!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bellota POV**_

Los músculos de ese tío duplicaron su tamaño. ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? Se lanzó hacia mí y lo esquivé por los pelos, sólo me hizo un rasguño en el brazo. Repitió el mismo ataque varias veces, pero yo fui más rápida y salté por encima de él, levanté mi espada y de un golpe le hice una gran y profunda herida en la espalda.

Gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. De la herida salía mucha sangre, no era algo mortal, pero de momento no podría luchar. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes. Yo le sonreí.

-Volveremos a vernos y entonces acabaré con tu miserable vida – _gritó_

Se levantó con dificultad, enfundó su espada y salió volando. Me dio lástima haber roto esa linda chaqueta de cuero, en serio, qué lástima. Fuera quien fuera ese tipo, quería guerra, y si quería guerra, la tendría.

…

..

_**Bombón POV**_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. ¿Qué me sucedió? Ah, sí. Ese chico… Blaze, me arrebató el palo que usaba para defenderme y me hizo una herida en el estómago. Había tanta sangre… Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas, el sol resplandecía y todo estaba tranquilo. ¿Acaso había muerto?

Entonces vi a una mujer pelirroja acercándose a mí. Muy bella por cierto.

-¿Quién eres? – _pregunté - _¿Dónde estoy?

-Mi nombre es Sara – _qué voz tan dulce tenía – _y estamos en tu sueño

-¿En mi sueño?

-Estoy aquí para aclarar tus dudas. Sólo dime qué quieres saber.

-Yo… - _me quedé pensando, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle que no sabía ni por dónde comenzar - _¿cómo es que podemos transformarnos? ¿Y esos monstruos que vimos qué? ¿Y ese chico que intentó matarme hace un rato? ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! – _me puse nerviosa _

_-_Vamos por partes. Esas cajitas que encontrasteis os proporcionan poderes mágicos para que podáis luchar contra esos monstruos que os han atacado. Ahora tus hermanas y tú tenéis el deber de proteger vuestra ciudad, la ciudad de Townsville.

-¿Protegerla de qué? ¿De los monstruos?

-Sí. Esos monstruos están controlados por el temible Él, cuyo nombre nadie se atreve a pronunciar. Los monstruos que derrotasteis no eran tan peligrosos, pero el chico que te atacó y sus hermanos, a ellos no los controla, trabajan para él porque quieren y debéis tener cuidado con ellos.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente Él?

-En la ciudad de Townsville hay siete artefactos mágicos que le impiden tomar el control absoluto sobre este mundo. Sólo al ser destruidos podrá convertirse en el amo de la tierra.

-¿Entonces se supone que esos monstruos quieren destruir los artefactos?

-Pero ni él ni ellos saben dónde están y cuáles son esos artefactos. Vosotras debéis encargaros de protegerlos, porque si los destruyen, el mundo que conocemos se verá gravemente afectado.

-Pero hay algo que no comprendo, el primer monstruo apareció justo cuando nos transformamos por primera vez, luego el yeti y luego Blaze y… ¿por qué no fueron a buscar los artefactos sino que vinieron a por nosotras primero?

-Porque Él sabe que no permitiréis que se apodere del mundo, antes de buscar los artefactos quiere encargarse de vosotras.

-¿Cómo supo que nosotras…?

-Hasta hace poco los artefactos estaban protegidos por una fuerza indestructible que no permitía a ningún ser de la oscuridad acercarse a ellos. Según una antigua leyenda, esa fuerza desaparecería con el nacimiento de tres niñas que se encargarían de protegerlos, esas niñas sois vosotras. La leyenda también decía que esas guardianas se darían a conocer el día que todos los planetas se alineasen. Vosotras os transformasteis en el momento en que los planetas se alinearon, y eso era lo que Él estaba esperando.

-Entiendo, pero dime cuáles son los artefactos y dónde se encuentran porque sino nosotras no sa…

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora debes saber que tus hermanas están bien, bueno, Nina está bien.

-¿Y Bur… digo… Angelina?

-Ella sabrá arreglárselas. De momento, toma – _dijo dándome un gran huevo de color dorado – _es un regalo, debes cuidarlo bien.

-¿Qué es?

-En cuanto se rompa, lo sabrás. El baile ha comenzado, el enemigo se ha ido y estás en buenas manos, es hora de que despiertes. – _se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar _

_-_No te vayas, ¡espera!

Desperté y la cara que vi fue la de Bellota. Qué alivio… Blaze no estaba. Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y vi el huevo dorado al lado mío.

-¡Bombón! Por fin despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele… el estómago... ¿y Blaze?

-¿Quién?

-No importa…

…

_**..**_

**En otra parte del hotel…***

-¡Eres idiota! – _gritaba el pelirrojo mientras le curaba la espalda a su hermano moreno - _¿Cómo pudo hacerte semejante herida, si tú eres un gran luchador, joder!

-No sé cómo pasó… ¡au, eso duele!

-Te jodes. ¡Haber luchado como un hombre! Toma ejemplo de mí, ¡yo ya maté a mi contraparte!

-Enhorabuena. ¿Y Boomer? – _ambos se miraron con indiferencia - _¿Aún no ha regresado?

-No. O no ha encontrado a su contraparte, o aún no la ha derrotado. Aunque claro, no sería el único.

-¡Ya cállate! – _gritó enfadado – _La próxima vez acabaré con ella, ahora cierra la boca y déjame en paz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el menor de los tres. El pelirrojo y el moreno fruncieron el ceño al ver su pierna ensangrentada.

-No me digas que a ti también te vencieron – _dijo Butch intentando aguantarse la risa _

-Calla – _Brick le pegó un golpe en la cabeza – _no eres el más indicado para hablar

-No sé qué pasó – _murmuró el ojiazul – _esa chica era más poderosa de lo que yo esperaba

-Espero que no se repita este fallo, ¿me habéis oído? – _ambos asintieron con el ceño fruncido – _anda, ven a que te cure la pierna, idiota

…

..

-Anda que no pesa este huevo – _comentaba la morena sacudiéndolo - _¿en serio que soñaste todo eso?

-Te digo que sí, si eso no es prueba suficiente… - _la puerta se abrió y entró Burbuja, la morena y la pelirroja inmediatamente vieron la mancha de sangre en su ropa _

_-_¡Burbuja! ¿Qué te sucedió? – _saltó Bellota preocupada – _ven siéntate, que te voy a desinfectar esa herida

-No es nada, ya me encuentro bien.

-Parece que hoy las tres hemos tenido un día duro, ¿eh? – _comentó la mayor _

-Sí, esta noche dormiré como un tronco – _añadió la ojiverde _

De repente, el huevo comenzó a temblar y a moverse solo. Las tres se acercaron para ver de cerca lo que sucedía y Bombón lo cogió en sus manos. La cáscara empezó a romperse poco a poco y de dentro salió una de las criaturas mitológicas de las que tanto habían oído hablar: un fénix.

_**Ya se me volvió a hacer largo… Me hice un lío escribiéndolo e_e Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y buenas noches. ¡Sean felices!**_


End file.
